Lips of an Angel
by Samantha-kun
Summary: Trinity comes to talk to Neo after they’ve broken up, only to find that they still have feelings for each other. [NeoTrin] OneShot Sonfic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder. R&R, story much better then summary.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Matrix, or Hinder. So please don't sue me.

Neo sat slumped on his bed, staring at the wall with an empty look in his eyes. There was a knock on the door and he sat up, his eyes focused on the person who had just entered the room.

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Trinity walked in the room, combat boots in her hand. "Here Neo, you left these in my room."

Neo looked everywhere except her face and took the combat boots from her hand, then dropped them on the floor.

_Honey why you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

Trinity leaned against the wall, "So Neo, how are you?"

"Well considering you broke up with me two days ago," his eyes snapped into focus on her face, "Pretty shitty."

Trinity sighed as Neo looked away. "Neo I told you. We can't be together."

"Why not," said Neo defensively, "You said you loved me. I loved you Trinity."

'And I still do,' he thought to himself. 'Why can't she see that?'

"We grew apart," she said, "It got to be too hard." Trinity's mind traveled back to their more frequent arguments.

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

Neo wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. Their arguments, their fights, their yelling that sometimes lasted through the night. He missed her, plain and simple.

Trinity shut the door and sat down on Neo's bed. Despite her instinct, she still felt for Neo. She still wanted him, and missed the way his eyes would lock onto hers, filling her with warmth.

"Trinity," said Neo softly, scooting closer to her, "Are you okay?"

His voice sent shivers up her spine. "Yes," she said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure Trin, you look pale."

"Neo, we're living in a ship in a sewer. We haven't seen daylight in years. It's natural that I'm pale."

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Neo smiled slightly and rubbed his hands together. "I just thought there was something I might be able to do."

"There's nothing you can do Neo," said Trinity softly, "It was all a dream."

"Was it," he whispered, "Was it really?"

Trinity stood up and walked towards the door, giving him one last glance as she shut the door.

Neo sighed and fell back onto his pillow, letting sleep wash over him.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

Neo was running towards Trinity. Cypher was standing between them as Trinity called out to him. Neo was running as fast as he could and then… blackness.

Trinity was dreaming. It was weird, because she never dreamed, except in the weeks where she was with Neo. They were standing in a battlefield, Morpheus's body lying between them. Trinity was running towards Neo and then… blackness.

Trinity woke suddenly as if blinds had been pulled behind her eyes. Instantly she sensed something, _something _coming from Neo's cabin. She opened her door and ran as swiftly and silently as she could towards his room.

Rounding a corner she flung open the door to Neo's room.

Neo was sleeping softly, lying on his stomach, hair flopping into his eyes. Trinity sighed with relief and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Neo stirred, but didn't wake. Trinity let her mind wander, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep next to Neo.

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Neo woke early, and rolled over to see Trinity lying beside him, her eyes shut peacefully. 'What the,' Neo thought, and shook Trinity.

"Trin, hey Trinity, wake up."

She waved her hand and moaned softly, then shut her eyes again. Then her eyes opened instantly, as if someone had flipped on a switch. "Oh god," said Trinity softly, standing up. "I'm…"

"Would you mind telling me why you were laying in my bed Trinity," asked Neo, a smirk crossing his lips.

"I'm sorry, I felt something coming from your room last night and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I thought you didn't care," said Neo, looking at the wall to avoid her face. "I believe the exact words were actually 'Evil compulsive bastard'."

"Neo, I didn't mean that," said Trinity, "And I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What was it that you felt?" Asked Neo, his eyes snapping back onto her face, "Was it an evil, or was it something else?"

Trinity thought hard for a moment, "It was that same feeling I used to get whenever I was around you."

"And that's why you came?" Asked Neo, his eyes locking back onto hers.

"Yes," she said, looking down at the floor.

Neo stood up, listing her chin so her face was level with his. "Tell me Trinity, and I want the truth," he hesitated, "Do you love me?"

Trinity looked at him, her blue eyes locked onto his brown ones. "Yes."

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_


End file.
